Yamagishi Riko
|caption = Yamagishi Riko, February 2014 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 153cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 16th Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Yamagishi Riko (山岸理子) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced at the June 2012 concert Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, alongside Nomura Minami. Biography Early Life Yamagishi Riko was born on November 24, 1998 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2012 She was introduced at the "Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~" concert on June 17th. She then participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition alongside several other members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, but failed. 2013 Yamagishi participated in a stage play titled Nettai Danshi, which ran from February 7 to February 17th, along with Kaga Kaede. On March 6th, Yamagishi participated in an FC event alongside Hamaura Ayano and Ogawa Rena for Ichioka Reina and Makino Maria. Yamagishi participated as a backup dancer in the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Yamagishi participated in the ''Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan'' musical, along with Morning Musume OG members Yasuda Kei & Ogawa Makoto, and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Kaga Kaeda, Sasaki Rikako, Yamaki Risa and Oura Hirona. On opening day, the Hello Pro Kenshuusei single "Karen na Gasshoudan" was released to promote the musical. From December 3 to December 11, Yamagishi participated in a stage play ''Kurukuru to Shi to Shitto'' , along with Niigaki Risa, Kikkawa Yuu, S/mileage 3rd generation member Aikawa Maho, and Country Girls 5th generation member Yamaki Risa. Personal Life Education= When Yamagishi joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a second year middle school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her first year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Yamagishi Riko has acquired: *'Nomura Minami:' She is good friends with Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Nomura Minami. |-|Name Meaning= Yamagishi's given name, "Riko", means truth (理; ri) combined with child (子; ko). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Yamagishi Riko: *'RikoRiko' (りこりこ): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yamagishi Riko (山岸理子) *'Nickname:' RikoRiko (りこりこ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 153cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Badminton, Dancing, Cartwheels *'Hobbies: ' Reading books, collecting pens *'Motto:' "Minna chigatte, minna ii" (みんなちがって､みんないい; Everyone is different, everyone is good) *'Favorite Food:' Beans *'Favorite Color:' Yellow-Green, Pink *'Favorite Sports:' Badminton *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Miso Cheese Salad *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Kono Machi", "Momoiro Sparkling", "Hatsukoi Cider", "Bagel ni Ham & Cheese", "Shin•Nippon no Susume!" *'Looks up to:' Suzuki Airi, Fukumura Mizuki Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Works Television *2013~2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Theater *2013.02.07~17 Nettai Danshi *2014.03.14~23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2014.12.3~11 Kurukuru to Shi to Shitto Internet *2013.05.17~08.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Magazines *2014.11.22 Cool-up Girls (with Yamaki Risa) Trivia *She was ranked "most airheaded" in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she liked Mini Moni when she was little. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in the droopiness of her eyes. *She wants to be someone who makes everyone energetic and to be able to dance cool and sing. *For her, the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei is when she isn't chosen for things and when she feels like she hasn't improved at all. *When asked what group she'd like to join, she answered Morning Musume. When asked again later, she said that her dream is to join a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit. *She went to go see the Moshimo Kokumin ga Shushou wo Erandara stage play. *She wants try singing "Crazy Kanzen na Otona" by ℃-ute. *She sang "Kono Machi" for the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event and her number for the event was 15. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Nomura Minami, because they joined at the same time but Nomura has gotten more reliable, so she wants to become a presence that stands above the rest in something. *She says that everything has gotten easier since she joined the program. She's progressed in singing and dancing and has gotten people below her. She thinks she's probably competent when it comes to rhythm but not so much with pitch. Still, she finds the lessons fun and is glad she joined the program. *Tsunku's comments: "You’re still developing in dancing, so I want you to apply yourself more to getting down the fundamentals. If you do that both your singing and dancing will grow. You need to apply more and more delicate muscles in your rhythm. You have a character, which is good." * As of November 2014, she and Kaga Kaeda have the most theater work from the Kenshuusei. See Also *Yamagishi Riko Gallery *Yamagishi Riko Concerts & Event Appearances References Notes # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources External Links *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: September 2012, December 2012, June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 (not tagged) *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog Category:2012 Additions Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Chiba Category:Blood type B Category:November Births Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:1998 Births Category:Sagittarius Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Yamagishi Riko Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school